1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a drip stop device suited to be arranged at the level of the outlet opening of a liquid container, in particular a bottle of wine, capable of improving the oxygenation of the liquid while this flows out of said container.
2. Present State of the Art
It is known that the drip stop devices belonging to the known art are suited to be arranged at the level of the outlet opening of a liquid container, in particular on the end of a bottle neck, in such a way as to support the liquid while it flows out and to avoid the formation of drips and sprays.
Among the several types of drip stop devices belonging to the prior art, the drip stop device described in patent EP0560777 is known, which is easy to use, economic and universal.
This drip stop device, in particular, comprises a disc made of an elastic and flexible material which, to be able to be used as a drip stopper, needs to be rolled up in such a way as to form a substantially tubular duct and must be partially introduced in said outlet opening of the container.
Thanks to the elasticity and flexibility of the material used to make it, said drip stop device, once introduced in the opening of the container, naturally tends to unroll in order to assume its original disc-shaped configuration, thus perfectly adapting to the inner edge of the opening.
This last characteristic thus allows this type of drip stop device to be universal, independently of the size of the outlet opening of the container.
However, said type of drip stop device, as well as most of the drip stop devices of the known art, only defines a hollow tubular duct in which the liquid, especially wine, flows along a linear direction, without encountering obstacles. In fact, said type of drip stop device has been designed and produced only for the purpose of avoiding the formation of drips and sprays while the liquid, especially wine, is being poured, and not to obtain also the oxygenation of the same.
In fact, as is known, wine is kept inside its container for long periods and therefore needs to come into contact with air in such a way as to be re-oxygenated and to be able to give forth all its aromas again.
To disadvantage, the use of said drip stop devices of the known art does not allow the oxygenation of the liquid, especially wine, to be guaranteed, and therefore the latter cannot give forth all its aromas.
The present invention aims to overcome the drawbacks listed above.